


The Three Wise Velociraptors of Christmas

by MsCaptainWinchester (rons_pigwidgeon)



Series: Peter Parker's Thirsty for a Man in Uniform [3]
Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Dinner, M/M, Ugly Holiday Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28083279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rons_pigwidgeon/pseuds/MsCaptainWinchester
Summary: Peter and Wade manage to surface from their reunion marathon in bed to have Christmas dinner with May.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: Peter Parker's Thirsty for a Man in Uniform [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038021
Comments: 3
Kudos: 112
Collections: Isn't it Bromantic- Holiday Bingo 2020





	The Three Wise Velociraptors of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Written as the next (final? Who knows, I kind of love these two) installment of the Peter's Thirsty for a Man in Uniform series, not with family feels and ugly Christmas sweaters. The sweaters I was imagining Wade and Peter wearing: [Peter's](https://smile.amazon.com/Blizzard-Bay-Christmas-Sweater-X-Large/dp/B073WLRN6N/ref=sr_1_6?dchild=1&keywords=dinosaur%2Bholiday%2Bsweater&qid=1608005726&sr=8-6&th=1), [Wade's](https://smile.amazon.com/Blizzard-Bay-Christmas-Sweater-X-Large/dp/B012TJBGRK/ref=sr_1_6?dchild=1&keywords=dinosaur%2Bholiday%2Bsweater&qid=1608005726&sr=8-6&th=1). 
> 
> Also fills the Holiday Sweater square of the Bromantic Holiday Bingo event.

sighed at him and batted his hands away. “You look great, stop it,” he said softly, leaning up on his toes to peck Wade’s lips. “May loves you, you don’t need to be nervous.”

“Getting Thai isn’t the same thing as spending Christmas dinner together,” Wade replied, tugging at the hat again. “I’ve never really… done this kind of thing… before.”

Peter softened into the consistency of cookie dough and cupped Wade’s face in his hands to kiss him. “May already loves you almost as much as I do. There’s nothing you can do to fuck up Christmas dinner unless you forget to lie about how good her roast is,” he said, smiling.

Before Wade could respond, the door opened to May in her holiday apron and a green knit Christmas sweater to match. “I heard that, Peter Benjamin Parker. My roast is _delicious,_ don’t lie to the man.” May shot him a teasing glare. She gently pushed Peter out of the way to hug Wade, having to get all the way up on her very tip toes and pull Wade down to manage it. “Don’t you listen to him. He has terrible taste, present company excluded,” she told him, squeezing him tight. Her hands went to his biceps and squeezed less than subtly. “Peter really wasn’t’ exaggerating.”

“May!” Peter exclaimed, smacking her arm before pulling her into a hug as she cackled at him. He grinned at the nervous way Wade tugged at his sweater over her shoulder and mouthed, ‘I told you,’ at him. Wade unclenched his shoulders for all of five seconds before May let Peter go and turned to him again.

“Alright, enough hugging in hallway before Gerry shows up and starts asking you a million questions. Or making stupid comments, ugh,” she said, directing them into the apartment still grumbling about her Trump-supporting neighbor. The continued fued between her and her neighbor was a frequent topic of their nightly video calls. Wade had already offered to take him out twice. Peter was pretty sure he was joking. Probably.

The apartment smelled like gingerbread and saffron, an odd combination but not wholly unpleasant. Peter took his coat off and hung both his and Wade’s in the hall closet. May took one look at them both and laugh-yelled, “Oh my god! Do you have dinosaurs on—Are you wearing matching sweaters?”

She shook her head, still laughing. “Oh, this is too good. We’re taking a million pictures. I have to show Anna.” She clapped giddily and went looking for her phone without giving them space to respond.

Wade looked over at Peter, clearly still nervous. Peter tugged at his sweater with a smile and reeled him in for a kiss. “You do look pretty hot in that sweater,” he said.

“You pronounced awesome wrong,” Wade told him, grinning back.

Peter rolled his eyes but kissed him again, forgetting all about May for a minute until the click of her camera app interrupted them. Anna’s going to be so jealous. Mary Jane and that husband of hers could never be this cute.”

“This isn’t a competition, May,” Peter reminded her.

“Damn straight it is, and I’m winning.” May took a few more pictures of them, directing them like they were getting portraits at the mall. They leaned in, because of course they did.

When it came time to sit down to the roast, Wade exclaimed over it like it was the best thing he’d ever eaten while giving Peter horrified faces over May’s turned back. Peter laughed so hard he snorted wine and had to take a walk from the table to calm down.

Overall, best Christmas dinner ever.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not consent to my stories being listed on Goodreads or other book platforms.
> 
> If you want writing updates from me, you can follow me on Twitter [@RonsPigwidgeon](https://twitter.com/RonsPigwidgeon), [Tumblr](https://mscaptainwinchester.tumblr.com/), [NewTumbl](https://mscaptainwinchester.newtumbl.com/), or [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/MsCaptainWinchester).
> 
> And if you'd like to come yell about my main ship, Spideypool, with me, join the 18+ Discord server I co-mod, [Isn't It Bromantic](https://discord.gg/w6UyAn7)!


End file.
